1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fringe field type flat panel display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a fringe field type liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof that is adaptive for increasing an aperture ratio of a pixel area by forming a common electrode to be overlapped with a data line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel controls the light transmittance of liquid crystal by use of electric field, thereby displaying a picture. The liquid crystal display panel is broadly classified into a vertical electric field applying type and a horizontal electric field applying type in accordance with the direction of the electric field which drives the liquid crystal.
The vertical electric field applying type liquid crystal display panel drives a liquid crystal of a twisted nematic (hereinafter, referred to as “TN”) mode by a vertical electric field formed between a common electrode and a pixel electrode which are arranged to face each other in upper and lower substrates. The vertical electric field applying type liquid crystal display panel has an advantage in that its aperture ratio is high, but has a disadvantage in that its viewing angle is narrow to be about 90°.
The horizontal electric field applying type liquid crystal display panel drives a liquid crystal of an in-plain switching (hereinafter, referred to as “IPS”) mode by a horizontal electric field formed between a common electrode and a pixel electrode which are arranged in parallel in a lower substrate. The horizontal electric field applying type liquid crystal display panel has an advantage in that its viewing angle is broad to be about 160°, but has a disadvantage in that its aperture ratio and transmittance are low.
In order to improve the disadvantage of the horizontal electric field applying type liquid crystal display panel, there is proposed a fringe field switching (hereinafter, referred to as “FFS”) type liquid crystal display panel which is driven by a fringe field.
Herein, the FFS type liquid crystal display panel includes a common electrode plate and a pixel electrode with an insulating film therebetween in each pixel area, and forms a gap between the common electrode plate and the pixel electrode to be narrower than the gap between the upper and lower substrates, thereby forming a fringe field for driving liquid crystal molecules filled between the upper and lower substrates.
In case of the FFS type liquid crystal display panel configured, as described above, the fringe field is formed even in a pixel area adjacent to a data line to drive a liquid crystal, thus light leaks out between the data line and the pixel electrode adjacent thereto, i.e., vertical cross talk.
In the related art, in order to address the vertical cross talk, a black matrix or shielding metal for blocking the light leaked between the data line and the pixel electrode is formed, but there is a problem that the light transmittance is deteriorated because the aperture ratio of the pixel area is decreased due to this.